A última Noite
by Angelique Lebrun
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Edward está de volta e Bella não poderia estar mais feliz. Mas o que acontece quando ele descobre uma série de cicatrizes no braço de Bella? ONE-SHOT BxE/LEMMON Fic da Daddy's Little Cannibal
1. Uma última Noite

**N/T:** Eu realmente amei essa Fic...espero que vcs tbm gostem!!

Ah, é uma Lemmon, kids!! Na minha opinião, uma Hot Lemmon...so be carefull!!

Vcs sabem o que eu axo sobre problemas cardio-respiratórios.... SO, PEGUEM AS BOMBINHAS DE AR ANTES DE COMEÇAR A LER!!!

ENJOY IT!!

* * *

**Uma Última Noite**

"Esta será a última noite que você passará sozinha

Olhe nos meus olhos, e eu saberei que você sabe

Eu estarei em todos os lugares que você quiser.

A última noite que você passará sozinha,

Eu irei envolvê-la em meus braços e não a deixarei partir,

Eu sou tudo que você precisar."

- Skillet ( The Last Night)

**Uma Última Noite**

Eu sorri, corando, com o rosto enterrado no peito de Edward. Ele riu comigo, esfregando minhas costas. "Você tem certeza?" eu sussurrei, erguendo o rosto para olhar dentro dos seus olhos cor de topázio. Ele deu um sorriso ainda maior, e afirmou com a cabeça. "Eu posso ouvi-los perfeitamente".

Eu corei novamente e enterrei minha cabeça mais fundo no peito dele. "Você acha isso ruim? Você devia ouvi-los quando você não está por perto". Ele balançou a cabeça, em sinal de zombaria e vergonha. Eu corei mais ainda e tentei enfiar minha cabeça mais fundo no peito de Edward, com medo de olhá-lo nos olhos. "Eles tem que... você sabe...fazer _isso _agora?"Eu tropecei nas palavras assim que olhei para cima.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu posso pedir a eles para parar, se você quiser". Eu arregalei os olhos e balancei a cabeça violentamente, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. Eu não precisava dizer mais nada depois daquilo. Edward riu de novo e beijou o topo da minha cabeça, segurando meu rosto contra seu peito de mármore.

"Eu senti sua falta, você sabe disso, não sabe?"

"Eu sei". Eu sorri e respirei fundo, sentindo seu cheiro. Passei meus braços ao redor dele. "Eu também senti sua falta".

Edward encostou sua cabeça na minha. Eu deixei que um bocejo involuntário escapasse dos meus lábios, e ele tentou não rir, mas eu podia sentir seu peito subindo e descendo com o riso. "Eu acho que está na hora de você dormir" ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente. "Não, eu ainda não estou tão cansada". E apertei meus braços em torno dele.

"Bella", ele suspirou "Você mal pode manter os olhos abertos. Não se preocupe, eu estarei exatamente aqui quando você acordar". Ele beijou minha bochecha.

"Tá bom", eu me queixei enquanto me arrastava, de má vontade, para longe dele. Eu rastejei para fora da cama, arrastando meus pés pelo carpete.

Eu podia sentir o olhar dele em mim enquanto eu agarrava meu pijama. Eu o olhei nos olhos e corei. "Onde é o banheiro mesmo?"

Ele sorriu. "Ao lado do quarto de Emmett e Rosalie". Eu arregalei os olhos e derrubei minhas roupas no chão, o rubor rastejando para minhas bochechas novamente. Edward gargalhou.

Eu estava deslumbrada quando agarrei meu pijama do chão. Eu abri a porta e desci as escadas nas pontas dos pés, as vozes de Emmett e Rosalie altas e claras. Eu acendi a luz assim que cheguei perto do banheiro, fechando e trancando a porta, mas sem conseguir bloquear os altos suspiros e gemidos. Arregalei os olhos novamente e minhas bochechas pinicaram, e eu enfiei meu rosto entre as mãos, para abafar uma risada.

Eu desabotoei minha calça e arranquei minha blusa e o sutiã pela cabeça. Fechei os olhos com medo de encarar meu reflexo no espelho. Meu corpo estava coberto com cicatrizes que eu havia feito em mim mesma, algumas já desbotadas, outras ainda cicatrizando. Eu as havia feito quando Edward me deixou, e a dor ainda persistia. Eu amava Edward, mas isso não fazia com que a dor de quando ele partiu parasse de me assombrar em pesadelos. As memórias passaram a me inundar e eu senti meu peito apertado.

Eu terminei de me vestir apressadamente, com medo de ficar muito mais tempo sozinha. Eu havia vestido uma blusa azul bebê de mangas compridas, que cobria minhas bizarras cicatrizes. Abri hesitante a porta do banheiro, com medo de fazer muito barulho e atrapalhar _alguma coisa_. Eu saí ainda corada, e vi Jasper descendo as escadas e caminhando em minha direção. Eu senti minhas bochechas formigarem ainda mais e ouvi Jasper segurar o riso antes de bater na porta do quarto de Emmett. Meus olhos se arregalaram e sussurrei a ele para parar, mas fui solenemente ignorada.

"Hey, crianças! Vocês estão assustando a Bella" ele gritou. Eu pude ouvir um rugido vindo de dentro do quarto, que reconheci como sendo a risada de Emmett. Eu corei ainda mais (se é que isso ainda fosse possível) e comecei a caminhar apressadamente de volta ao quarto de Edward, a risada de Emmett ainda ecoando pela casa.

Eu abri e fechei a porta rapidamente, minha face brilhante de tão vermelha, enquanto Edward gargalhava, obviamente ouvindo a conversa. Eu respirei pesadamente antes de sibilar um "Eu te odeio" para ele, e indo me sentar do outro lado da cama. Ele gargalhou ainda mais, abrindo espaço em sua enorme cama para mim. Eu me deitei, ainda ouvindo ele rir por baixo de sua respiração. Eu fiz uma careta.

"Desculpa" ele me disse, ainda sorrindo. Eu gemi e virei para o lado contrário, evitando olhá-lo os olhos. Senti seus braços envolvendo minha cintura, seus lábios sobre minha orelha direita. "Eu serei bonzinho, eu prometo". Suas palavras mandaram correntes elétricas pela minha espinha, e eu imediatamente senti vontade de me virar e beijar aqueles lábios perfeitos.

Eu me virei e encarei-o fixamente, seus olhos de topázio se destacando contra sua pele pálida. "Você não precisa ser bonzinho". Eu corei, me inclinando em sua direção, meus lábios enrubescendo os dele. Ele enrijeceu instantaneamente, mas assim que eu comecei a beijá-lo, seus lábios se separaram um pouco mais.

Eu me derreti em seus braços, os meus envolvendo seu pescoço. Eu tentei puxá-lo para mais perto, mas ele se afastou me encarando. Eu fiz uma cara emburrada.

"Bella" ele sussurrou "Não pense que pode me distrair, você continua tendo que dormir".

Eu rolei os olhos e pus meus braços no meu peito, me aconchegando perto dele, e eu podia sentir seus longos dedos acarinhando meus cabelos. Eu sorri quando ele começou a cantar minha canção de ninar, e eu queria dizer que ele estava trapaceando daquele jeito, mas eu estava com tanto sono que mexer meus lábios era impossível naquele momento. Eu ainda sentia suas mãos no meu cabelo quando eu comecei a me entregar ao sono. Eu não queria adormecer totalmente, eu queria ficar na superfície, com medo de perder um segundo sequer com ele.

Eu ainda lutava contra o sono quando eu senti sua mão passando na parte interna do meu braço. Ele imediatamente parou de cantar minha canção de ninar e eu podia sentir seu corpo tenso próximo ao meu, enquanto ele puxava a manga da minha blusa para baixo. A realização bateu em mim como uma rocha, e eu abri os olhos, desperta. Eu puxei meu braço pra longe dele e rolei para o outro lado da cama, pronta para sair correndo se isso fosse necessário. Quando eu já estava fora da cama, Edward me prensou contra seu peito gélido. Eu comecei a chorar, segurando as mangas da blusa.

"Me deixe ver seus braços, Bella". Sua voz era superficial, mas eu podia ouvir a dor que ele tentava esconder.

Eu balancei a cabeça violentamente. "Eu tenho que ir Edward". Eu estava chorando desesperadamente. "Me deixe ir, eu tenho que ir agora".

Edward me segurou ainda mais próximo dele, eu não queria que ele me visse assim. "Me deixe ver seu braço" ele sussurrou. As palavras me perfuraram. Eu parei de lutar contra ele e chorei silenciosamente enquanto sua mão fria arregaçava minhas mangas, revelando uma série de cortes em linhas perfeitas. Eu senti meu corpo titubear enquanto sua mão corria pelo meu braço, seus dedos traçando as linhas em silêncio. Eu chorei ainda mais, meu corpo tremendo com os soluços. "Quanto tempo?" a voz dele estava estrangulada.

Eu escorreguei pela parede até o chão, soluçando, com medo de contá-lo. Sua mão livre tirou os fios de cabelo do meu rosto. Eu não tinha coragem para olhar para cima e continuava no chão. Seus lábios estavam na minha orelha: "Quanto tempo, Bella?" Sua voz ficou mais exigente e meus ombros balançaram com um soluço particularmente alto. "Eu as fiz depois que você me deixou". Eu o olhei nos olhos, mas ele baixou a cabeça como se eu o tivesse estapeado. Eu pude ouvir o _crack _do meu coração se partindo.

"É minha culpa, não é?" ele perguntou a si mesmo, traçando outra cicatriz no meu braço. Eu balancei negativamente a cabeça.

"Não, não é! É minha culpa, só minha!" eu gritei, rastejando para ficar sobre meus joelhos. Ele não me olhava, apenas encarava o tecido da minha blusa. Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, obrigando-o a me olhar nos olhos. "Não, Edward! É minha culpa, não sua!" Eu estava ficando histérica, lágrimas escorriam por minhas bochechas. Minha voz sumiu, dando lugar a mais soluços. Eu continuei murmurando "não é sua culpa, não é sua culpa" enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Ele tinha que acreditar em mim.

"Bella, eu..." eu não permiti que ele continuasse: eu me atirei contra ele, beijando-o com voracidade. Eu queria que ele soubesse o quanto eu o amava, e este era o único jeito que eu conhecia. Eu fechei os olhos e deixei que mais lágrimas escorressem, sem deixar de beijá-lo nem por um instante. Edward enrijeceu com meu beijo, mas eu não permiti que isso me incomodasse. Eu me afastei um pouco para poder respirar, sem olhá-lo. Ele ia falar algo, mas eu o beijei novamente desejando, mais do que tudo, que ele me beijasse de volta.

-

Levou pouco mais de um segundo para que ele se entregasse ao beijo. Eu pude sentir meu coração acelerar enquanto eu ria internamente, beijando-o com mais força. Ele não me empurrou, mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, pressionou seus lábios com mais força nos meus. Eu separei um pouco os lábios, lambendo seu lábio inferior. Eu fechei os olhos, ainda esperando que ele me afastasse, mas ele não o fez, ele abriu ainda mais a boca, me deixando entrar. Eu arregalei os olhos quando senti o gosto dele. Ninguém nunca havia provado algo tão bom, e ninguém nunca iria provar.

Ele rolou ficando por cima de mim, se afastando. Eu abri os olhos para vê-lo, ele estava sobre mim com um braço de cada lado, tentando não soltar seu peso sobre mim. Minha respiração acelerou e ficou mais pesada; Edward sorriu meu sorriso torto favorito antes de começar a beijar meu pescoço. Eu mordi meu lábio, lutando contra o desejo de gemer. Eu amava quando Edward fazia isso, mas minhas reações sempre me deixavam envergonhada.

Eu suspirei quando ele mordeu minha orelha, minhas mãos começaram a passear por seu cabelo, e ele passou suas mãos do lado do meu corpo. Eu engoli com dificuldade, tentando encontrar coragem para deixá-lo me tocar em algum lugar mais íntimo. Minha mão tremeu quando eu agarrei seu punho, conduzindo-o até meu seio ainda coberto. Edward começou a lamber a base do meu pescoço, e eu deixei sua mão cair na parte interna da minha coxa esquerda. Ele se afastou um pouco, me encarando. Eu corei violentamente.

"Bella..." ele sussurrou. Eu balancei a cabeça, pondo um dedo sobre seus lábios.

"Apenas me toque" eu sussurrei. Ele pareceu ansioso, mas eu me inclinei e o beijei novamente, sua outra mão ainda apertando meu seio. Eu deixei que um gemido baixo escapasse dentro da boca dele, corando. Ele entendeu o gesto como um encorajamento para me beijar ainda mais intensamente. Eu deixei que os meus dedos trilhassem a bainha da camiseta dele, erguendo-a com força, rezando silenciosamente pra que ele a tirasse. Ele se obrigou a deixar de me beijar por um segundo, enquanto a tirava.

Eu corri os dedos pela sua pele recém-exposta, e ele pressionou ainda mais seus lábios nos meus, sua mão ainda acariciando meu seio. Ele começou a beijar a linha da minha mandíbula, a mão que estava no meu seio deslizando pela minha barriga, puxando a bainha da minha camiseta. Eu corei e me sentei, seus lábios estavam na minha orelha.

"É justo". Sua respiração fria contra minha pele quente. Eu afirmei com a cabeça, com medo de falar, deixando que ele puxasse minha camiseta pela cabeça. Ele recomeçou a lamber minha orelha, me deitando de novo na cama. Sua mão repousava sobre meu seio agora descoberto, e eu estava agradecida por ter tirado o sutiã antes de voltar.

Eu gemi mais alto quando ele começou a roçar os dedos no bico do meu seio; ele sorriu quando eu sussurrei um pedido de desculpas, e continuou a brincar com o meu seio, me deixando em completo êxtase. Eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer, então eu só fiquei ali e deixei que ele fizesse o que lhe desse maior prazer. Eu não tinha absolutamente nada do que reclamar.

As mãos dele traçaram caminho pela minha cintura até o cós da minha calça. Ele me olhou nos olhos, pedindo permissão. Eu concedi, corando. Ele sorriu antes de beijar meu seio direito. Meus olhos se abriram imediatamente assim que um gemido alto escapou da minha boca. Edward era o único que podia me fazer sentir dessa forma, apesar de que ele seria o único o fazer _aquilo_ comigo. Ele começou a puxar o elástico da minha calça de pijama, e antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele já a havia tirado.

Eu corei enquanto ele beijava o bico do meu seio esquerdo, e uma pequena lamúria escapou dos meus lábios. Ele sorriu contra minha pele, enquanto seus dedos corriam pelo tecido da minha calcinha. Eu corei mais fortemente, e tentei ao máximo não gritar. Agora eu entendia como a Rosalie se sentia. O dedo dele entrou em mim por cima do tecido, e eu arfei e dei um alto gemido. Eu corei e tapei a boca com as mãos, murmurando um pedido de desculpas.

Edward olhou para mim, seu peito de mármore pressionado contra o meu. "Não fique com vergonha" ele sussurrou. "Eu gosto quando você geme, significa que eu estou fazendo algo certo". Ele me beijou carinhosamente, seus dedos ainda brincando comigo. Em um momento eu rolei por cima dele, e me afastei, encarando-o. Edward parecia chocado.

Eu estava por cima, meus dedos procurando pelo botão da calça dele. Eu sorri. "É só o justo". Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ele riu e eu desabotoei sua calça, hesitantemente, abrindo o zipper. Eu pude visualizar o volume nos seus boxers. Eu o olhei nos olhos e ele estava me encarando. Eu respirei fundo antes de começar a lamber e mordiscar seu peito. Um rosnado baixo saiu de sua garganta. Eu sorri comigo mesma e senti meu estomago se apertar quando percebi que as coisas estavam ficando realmente quentes.

Eu mantive minhas mãos no seu abdômen, com medo de tocar em algo mais. Eu não era tão boa, nem tinha tanta coragem como Edward. Eu mordisquei o bico do peito dele me sentindo um pouco idiota, mas ele pareceu gostar daquilo. Eu me senti um pouco mais corajosa depois disso, e segurei firmemente... bem, você sabe o que. Ele arqueou as costas, e eu o encarei, apreensiva. Ele me olhou e eu pensei em pedir desculpas, mas ele atirou seus lábios contra os meus primeiro. Ele havia me dado permissão.

-

Edward ficou por cima de mim novamente, seus lábios ainda conectados aos meus. Eu pude sentir o_ volume_ friccionando contra mim. Eu comecei a arfar, enquanto sentia a necessidade correr pelo meu corpo. Eu o queria mais do que eu já havia desejado qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Meu corpo começou a tremer enquanto Edward tirava minha calcinha lentamente, me expondo pra ele. Eu fitei o teto, minha respiração presa na garganta. Eu o senti na minha _entrada; _eu voltei à realidade e olhei para Edward logo acima de mim, os olhos dele cheios de preocupação. Eu o beijei violentamente, deixando-o saber que eu estava pronta.

"Eu te amo" ele sussurrou na minha orelha. Eu sequer notei a dor; tudo que eu podia sentir é que aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo. Eu gemi o nome dele e senti como se minha alma estivesse abandonando meu corpo; ninguém nunca poderia imaginar o quanto era bom. Ele entrava em mim delicadamente, mas ainda sim eu sentia uma corrente elétrica passando pelo meu corpo. Ele estava cauteloso no início, deixando que eu acostumasse com o ritmo e a sensação dele dentro de mim. Ele saiu por um segundo, e eu choraminguei antes dele voltar pra dentro de mim. Edward começou a rosnar na minha orelha. Eu ouvi o eco dos meus próprios gemidos.

Ele estava tomando tanto cuidado, que eu percebi que o auto-controle estava tomando muito dele. "Edward..." eu suspirei. "Eu não vou quebrar". Eu empurrei meus quadris mais para baixo, pra perto dele, fazendo com que nós dois gemêssemos juntos. Ele entendeu isso como uma insinuação e passou a fazer investidas mais exigentes e excitantes. Eu passei os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, aquilo era incrível.

Eu não estava longe quando senti meu estomago se apertar e eu sabia o que estava vindo. Minha respiração ficou ainda mais pesada e eu mordi meu lábio com força, evitando ao máximo gritar. "Diga meu nome" Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. Se ele fosse humano, eu sabia que ele também estaria arfando. Eu disse o nome dele suavemente, depois mais alto conforme meu estomago continuava se apertando.

"Edward" eu finalmente gritei enquanto meu corpo tremia e eu o apertava contra mim. Edward suspirou quando meu corpo se fechou ao redor dele, e eu pude sentir o orgasmo dele, como uma intensificação do meu. Eu mordi o pescoço dele, não com raiva, mas pela sensação que se espalhava pelo meu corpo, minhas unhas arranhando suas costas. Eu pude sentir Edward agarrado aos lençóis da cama, seus longos dedos rasgando o tecido.

Meu corpo finalmente caiu. Eu beijei Edward entusiasmadamente, agradecendo-o entre beijos. Ele sorriu para mim enquanto se deitava ao meu lado. Ele passou os braços ao meu redor e me puxou para mais perto; eu pus a cabeça sobre seu peito. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e eu sorri comigo mesma, aproveitando o momento, sabendo que amanhã as coisas seriam embaraçosas.

Uma batida na porta me trouxe de volta à realidade. Eu agarrei o lençol e me cobri, me sentindo extremamente envergonhada. "Hey, crianças! Vocês estão assustando Emmett e Rosalie!" a voz de Jasper ecoou pelo quarto. Eu corei e cobri minha cabeça. Edward gargalhou.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **_Essa é minha segunda Lemmon, na verdade a terceira. As outras estavam na minha conta antiga. Elas eram de uma outra história que eu havia escrito, não necessariamente romântica, então eu fiz essa româ estou orgulhosa de mim mesma. Eu tentei me lembrar que eles eram virgens, então eu fiz as coisas ficarem estranhas e embaraçosas, sem tirar a mágica, no entanto. Eu acho que eu fiz um bom trabalho. :D Review, Eu preciso ter certeza. Eu realmente amei o fim!!! É provavelmente o fim mais engraçado. Eu chorei de rir quando eu pensei sobre isso. Me diga o que você acha! Tipo, agora! __**Review**__!_

_**N/T: **_Eu achei as histórias da Stephanie por acaso, e amei!!! Ela é incrível!! Eu pedi pra ela, e ela me deu permissão pra traduzir as histórias dela, o que eu achei muito legal da parte dela. Ela já até tem algumas traduzidas por outras autoras pro português e pro espanhol, e todas são muito boas. Todas as reviews que eu receber desta história eu vou traduzir e enviar para ela, porque ela merece!! So....

Eu fiquei com vergonha de dizer que eu escrevia NC's depois que eu li as dela. Ela é uma espécie de lenda urbana das NC's e Lemmon's. E eu nunca vi histórias com tantas reviews como as dela. Então, deixem-na orgulhosa e deixem reviews!!

STEPHANIE, I'M REALLY HAPPY YOU LET ME TRANSLATE IT. I LOVED. THANKS!!

Kisses for all,

Sarah Melanye Mackenzie


	2. I Love You

**N/T: **_Está certo...eu demorei milhares de anos pra postar isso aqui!!_

_Mas o capítulo compensa....hehe_

_Bombinhas de ar à postos..._

_Com vocês...Edward Cullen!! Perito em técnicas de beijo e outras coisas..._

_Aiaiaiaia...suspira_

* * *

**I Love You**

"Nós dizemos que amamos flores...

Então, nós as arrancamos.

Nós dizemos que amamos árvores...

Até que nós as cortamos.

E as pessoas ainda se perguntam o porque de alguns terem medo...

Quando dizemos que são amados."

- Autor Desconhecido-

**I Love You**

Eu acordei com muito frio; abri os olhos ainda zonza para constatar que o meu cobertor estava no chão. Estendi a mão para pegá-lo quando senti algo gelado perpassar pela minha cintura desnuda. Meu braço paralisou no lugar e meu rosto ficou vermelho. Edward riu e sussurou na minha orelha "Bom dia, Bella". É como se todo o mundo tivesse parado no segundo em que ele disse meu nome. Todo o meu corpo parou de funcionar. Eu pude ouvir Edward rindo novamente, seu hálito frio contra a minha pele. "Respire, Bella".

Eu afirmei enquanto respirava. Parei de procurar pelo cobertor e me virei para ele. Ele não estava usando camiseta, e eu tinha certeza de que ele não estava vestindo mais nada, mas no momento eu estava envergonhada demais para checar. Ele sorria para mim, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, e eu me senti embasbacada por estar deitada próxima a ele... totalmente nua. Ele se inclinou para me beijar; eu fechei os olhos e aceitei o beijo. Ele se afastou muito rápido e meu coração disparou.

"Bella" ele sussurrou. Eu olhei fundo aqueles olhos de topázio líquido. "Nós precisamos conversar".

Eu senti meu coração afundar enquanto mergulhava nas palavras dele. Minhas pernas enfraqueceram e eu sabia que se não estivesse deitada eu teria caído no chão. As lágrimas se juntaram nos meus olhos enquanto eu pensava sobre as piores coisas que poderiam acontecer. Ele me puxou para mais perto, sua mão raspando em meu braço; De repente fiquei incrivelmente consciente de que ele estava completamente nu perto de mim. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar, o que era difícil acontecer porque ele era frio.

"Seus braços..." Ele sussurrou em minha orelha, meu corpo ficou tenso. "Eu quero saber o porque... e sem distrações desta vez".

Eu pisquei deixando que as lágrimas caíssem e respirei fundo. "Quando você me deixou, eu me senti sem valor." Eu sussurrei. "Eu sempre soube que eu não tinha valor para você e então você me deixou e eu não sabia o que fazer..." Eu pus minha cabeça em seu peito, seu corpo estava rígido. Eu envolvi meus braços em torno dele. "Não me deixe" eu sussurrei ainda chorando. "Por favor, não me deixe".

Edward me empurrou para longe dele; Eu podia sentir as frias garras da rejeição me envolvendo. "Bella, noite passada..." eu olhei para longe, com medo de ouvir o resto. Ele pegou meu queixo entre o dedão e o indicador. "Na noite passada, porque você quis dormir comigo, mesmo estando tão mal?"

Eu afastei meu rosto do seu peito e rolei para fora da cama, agarrando os lençóis brancos no processo e me enrolando neles. Eu podia sentir o olhar de Edward nas minhas costas enquanto eu agarrava minhas roupas espalhadas pelas várias partes da casa. Eu continuava a chorar silenciosamente. Eu estava agarrando meu sutiã quando mãos frias envolveram minha cintura; seu queixo encostado no topo da minha cabeça.

"Você está com vergonha, Bella?" Ele perguntou.

Eu assenti, limpando as lágrimas. "Eu só queria uma única noite com você." Eu sussurrei. "Antes de você me deixar de novo. Eu pensei que se eu passasse uma noite com você e tivesse a lembrança de como seria, então seria mais fácil para mim quando você partisse."Eu mantive os olhos no chão.

"Bella" ele sussurrou na minha orelha, suas mãos deixaram minha cintura e agarraram as minhas que seguravam o lençol. Meu corpo se arrepiou. Ele apoiou seu queixo em meu ombro. "Você é a mulher mais linda e perigosa do mundo, sabia?". Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. "E a noite passada..." ele gentilmente soltou cada dedo que segurava o lençol, eu corei " Foi absolutamente incrível". Meu último dedo soltou o lençol deixando-o cair no chão, e eu estava nua no meio do quarto, com o corpo dele pressionado às minhas costas.

Edward passou os dedos no meu seio. Eu senti meu corpo reagindo ao seu toque, o desejo crescendo dentro de mim, me queimando. A vergonha havia ido embora; éramos só eu e Edward. "Nunca sequer duvide de meu amor por você, Bella. Deixá-la foi um erro, mas eu estou disposto a passar o resto da eternidade te convencendo disto".

Eu gemi alto quando os dedos dele se fecharam em torno do meu seio, seus lábios roçando meu pescoç era realmente MUITO bom em me distrair. Eu perdi o foco sobre o que estava fazendo e deixei que ele tomasse o controle. Minha respiração estava falhando, e ele nem estava fazendo nada, AINDA. Eu me virei para encará-lo, seus olhos cor de topázio fixos nos meus. Eu sorri e me ergui para beijá-lo. Ele aceitou o beijo com lábios famintos. Eu fui a primeira a me afastar, mas não foi de boa-vontade.

"Você é realmente bom em distrair as pessoas, sabia disso?"

Edward riu e me puxou para outro beijo de tirar o fôlego, suas mãos firmes em minhas bochechas. Eu gemi dentro da sua boca, ele me beijou ainda mais ferozmente, nossos lábios separados e nossas línguas uma dentro da boca do outro. Beijar Edward era uma coisa com a qual eu nunca iria me acostumar: ele era muito bom nisso.

Eu me separei dele para poder respirar, sua mão deixou minha bochecha e o ar ficou preso a caminho dos meus pulmões quando eu senti seu dedo traçando meus lábios, e eu tampouco estou falando dos que ficam no meu rosto. Eu corei profundamente quando senti um gemido subindo pela minha garganta. Edward beijava a base do meu pescoço, enquanto brincava com a minha entrada. Meu estomago estava se apertando. Eu agarrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos para não cair.

Edward rugiu quando inseriu um dedo dentro de mim, meus olhos se arregalaram; eu suspirei e puxei bruscamente seus cabelos. Eu ouvi ecoar de volta um grito alto que a família dele poderia facilmente ouvir. Edward riu docemente na minha orelha enquanto eu me focava em me manter de pé. Seus lábios trilharam caminho pelo meu pescoço e ombro, seus dedos nunca me deixando. Eu senti meu corpo amolecer, desejando mais do que tudo tê-lo dentro de mim novamente.

Edward _finalmente_ percebeu que eu estava tendo problemas para me manter de pé e me ajudou a encontrar a cama, seus dedos e lábios sem se mover para longe. Ele continuou traçando caminhos de beijos agora até os meus seios, e ele se posicionou em cima de mim cuidadosamente, com medo de me esmagar. Eu fiquei em baixo dele em êxtase, excitada porque nós íamos fazer _isso_ de novo, ainda mais excitada porque ele é quem havia começado desta vez. Minha respiração ficou presa à garganta quando seus lábios passaram pelo bico do meu seio. Eu gemi audivelmente, fechando os olhos. Seus dedos estavam brincando com meus lábios enquanto seu dedão tremulava no bico de meu seio já eriçado.

"Edward" eu gemi, meus dedos passando pelos seus cabelos. "Isso não é justo" eu suspirei. Ele não estava prestando atenção em mim, ele moveu os lábios para meu outro seio, seus dedos ainda no meu _lugar especial. _Eu gemi alto e mordi o lábio para abafar uma série de gritos que estava vindo. "Por favor...não pare" eu gemi enquanto ele passava a ponta do dedo pelo meu clitóris. "Por favor" eu continuei a implorar, e ele sorriu contra meu peito. Seus dedos continuavam freneticamente, e eu comecei a arfar, mordendo o lábio.

"Edward"eu suspirei, me lembrando que ele gostava quando eu dizia o seu nome. "Edward, não importa o que aconteça, não pare" eu continuei a encorajá-lo. Seus lábios abandonaram meu seio, ele se afastou um pouco, ainda friccionando meu clitóris.

"Diga meu nome, Bella" ele ordenou, sua língua lambendo minha orelha.

"Edward" eu disse, meu corpo ficando tenso. "Edward, Edward, Edward, não pare, pelo amor de Deus, não pare!!". Edward riu novamente. "Oh, meu Deus, está vindo" eu sussurrei, me entregando em suas mãos. Edward tirou sua mão quando meu corpo começou a tremer; eu queria dizer seu nome, mas eu não conseguia fazer com que nada saísse da minha boca a não ser um alto gemido.

Edward rosnou carinhosamente no meu ouvido, e eu estremeci. "Eu adoro seus orgasmos, Bella"

"Eu preciso..." eu arfei, me recuperando.

Edward se afastou para me encarar. "Do que você precisa, Bella?" ele perguntou, com um olhar malicioso.

"Do que você precisa, Bella?" ele repetiu a pergunta.

"Eu preciso de você!" eu finalmente sussurrei.

Edward sorriu e se posicionou sobre mim de novo, seu_ volume_ na minha entrada. Sua entrada foi profunda e brusca; eu gemi e arfei de prazer, tão em êxtase para notar qualquer dor, se é que havia alguma. Eu suspirei quando ele entrou em mim, minha respiração era difícil e longa, eu sabia que não ia demorar muito. Eu fechei os olhos, minhas unhas arranhando suas costas. Eu estava amando transar com Edward, era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Eu estava em puro êxtase.

Eu senti o familiar aperto no meu estômago. "Edward" eu sussurrei "Eu não consigo segurar por muito mais tempo". Eu gemi audivelmente. Minha respiração ficava mais curta e pesada. Eu estava mais do que tendo dificuldade para respirar; eu estava hiperventilando. Eu abri a boca e deixei que pequenos gemidos estrangulados saíssem, enquanto Edward dava investidas ainda mais rápidas e profundas. Eu não podia segurar mais, e eu me entreguei pela segunda vez nesta noite, minhas costas arqueando involuntariamente, me levantando da cama. Eu pude sentir Edward me seguindo, suas costas arqueando também e saindo de sua garganta um rugido estrangulado.

Eu caí de volta na cama, minha cabeça batendo em um travesseiro. Edward me seguiu novamente, seu corpo caindo ao meu lado, pra que ele não me machucasse. Eu continuei deitada, extremamente cansada.

"Isso foi..." Edward começou.

"Incrível!" eu terminei.

Ele assentiu em concordância. Eu rolei para o meu lado da cama, minha cabeça no peito dele; ele passou o braço ao meu redor. Minha respiração se normalizou, mas eu ainda estava insegura. Edward passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Continua achando que eu vou deixá-la?" ele perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça e ele sorriu, enquanto beijava o topo da minha cabeça. "Ótimo, porque senão eu teria que te provar tudo de novo".

Eu sorri. "Só porque eu não acho que vai me deixar _agora_, não quer dizer que eu não vá mais tarde!". Ele riu e beijou minha bochecha. Eu ergui a cabeça e beijei seus lábios.

Eu resmunguei ainda com os lábios nos de Edward, quando alguém bateu na porta. Eu pulei e procurei pelo lençol para me cobrir, mas estava no chão com o restante das minhas roupas. Eu corei profundamente, que quem quer que fosse não entrasse no quarto.

"Vocês ainda estão vivos, coelhinhos?" Emmett gritou. (**fucking rabbits**)

Eu corei e coloquei o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Edward riu.

**FIM**

** Sério, agora é o fim. Não tem mais nada depois disso. Prometo. Se tivesse mais eu iria chorar. Então não tem mais. Desculpe.**

* * *

_**N/A: **_**Eu admito, não ficou tão bom quanto o primeiro capítulo, mas pelo menos deu para explicar porque a Bella resolveu transar com o Edward. Com certeza o fim deste não foi tão engraçado, mas eu achei que o Emmett merecia umas poucas palavras neste capítulo.**

**Até mesmo porque, ele é o mais divertido. :D Então, Review!! E se você me ama só um pouquinho dê uma olhada nas minhas outras One-Shot e em "Milk of Regret".**

**Obrigada por ter lido isso até o final.**

_**N/T:**__ --------------) Hiperventilando(--------------------------_

_Preciso dizer alguma coisa? Eu realmente preciso??_

_Pq, CARACA....Tah difícil respirar!! Pensar, então...IMPOSSÍVEL!!_

_Reviews para a Steph, please, a Lenda Jedi das NC's._

_E pra mim...que fiz de tudo pra que a tradução ficasse tão semelhante à original quanto possível!!_

_Bjinhuzinhuzz,_

_**Sarah Com-dificuldades-respiratórias Mackenzie**_


End file.
